The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, a storage medium, and an information processing system.
Recently, use of wireless tags has increased. A wireless tag maintains a unique ID and the ID is read by a reader. For example, wireless tags are mainly used in the field of a product management. In the field of product management, managers who manage the circulation of products attach wireless tags to the products, associate IDs of the wireless tags and information regarding the products with the wireless tag attached, manage the IDs and the information, and easily manage the circulation of the products (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-352814).